


意外收穫

by MJTL



Category: TwoSet, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJTL/pseuds/MJTL
Summary: Breddy無差，非常OOC，故事純屬虛構
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	意外收穫

Eddy 從小就有一個小習慣，他喜歡開著冷氣睡覺。

因為他體温偏高，很容易熱得一身汗，也因為他喜歡蓋著被子睡覺。誰叫他對厚棉被又軟又暖的觸感情有獨鍾呢？

這件事情他從小就被Brett唸，說他不環保。

你哪會明白我的感受——Eddy在心裡抱怨。即使是夏天，Brett就是不用開冷氣也可以抱著厚厚的被子睡得很香。

每次他們一起過夜，Brett總是會在他按下冷氣的開關的瞬間盯著他，而Eddy每次都能在他木無表情的臉上看出了一絲責備。

最近我有把溫度調高啊——他試著為自己平反。

Eddy看著Brett自動自覺地爬上他的床，然後把被子都捲到身上。

「你留點給我啊！」Eddy把Brett推到旁邊去，躺到他邊上，一邊試圖拉出一點被子蓋到自己身上。

「不要。北極熊會來找你的。」Brett用認真的眼神看著Eddy說，看得他心都漏跳了一拍。然後他轉過身背著他就安靜的睡著了。

結果當晚Eddy就夢到了一堆北極熊圍著他邊跳舞邊拉中提琴，而Eddy的關注點則在於不斷尋找牠們的錯處——音準、接觸點、拉弓的姿態。但他偏偏找不到任何一個失誤，最後和一班虛幻的北極熊莫名奇妙地較勁了一整夜，他第二天整個人都精神恍惚似的。這大概就是吐槽影片的靈感來源。

後來他們長大了，間中也會睡在一起。

而且，Eddy漸漸發現只要開著冷氣，Brett就會不自覺地黏到他身旁。

然係他就會伸手摟過去，睡得比平常更沈穩。

Eddy知道，他喜歡這樣子。

這種心情，大概是得到了一隻等身大抱抱熊的幸福吧。

而這個小習慣一直持續著，直到現在。

*

Brett刷完牙就順手打開了冷氣，然後把自己扔到床上，橫趴著動也不動。

然後他聽到了冷氣被狠狠地關掉，他從來不知道關電掣的聲音也能如此充滿情緒。

「不開冷氣嗎？」他的聲音在床褥裡氣若游絲地回響。

「你身體還沒好！開什麼冷氣！」Brett感到自己被翻轉了，枕頭塞在頭下——他開始覺得自己被當成一條咸魚。

「但⋯⋯」他話未說完就被打斷了。

「不行！要是你冷到了怎麼辨？ 」接著他感到自己被包了起來——哦，原來他是魚生，被做成壽司卷了。

Brett聽著Eddy絮絮不休，讓他想起了自己媽媽，在他生病時總是一邊嘮叨一邊照顧他。Brett把身上的被子分出一半蓋到對方身上。他拒絕當一條魚，魚沒有手，不能拉小提琴。

他們安靜地躺了好一會兒。Brett聽到旁邊的人輾轉反側，他半夢半醒地問：「真的不用開？」

「唔⋯⋯」Eddy在自己的舒適和兄弟的健康之間掙扎了一個小節的時間——拍子只有他本人知道。

「有你在就沒問題——」Brett翻過身抱著身邊的大暖爐。然後，他只記得他睡著前還聞到了一絲清新的牙膏味。

也太撩人了吧，還是沒意識的——Eddy突然覺得他身旁的人好像不只是相識多年的好友、共同奮鬥的拍檔、手感很好的抱抱熊⋯⋯

好像，還有點什麼。

他好像，對別的東西情有獨鍾了。

最後Eddy失眠了一整夜，也看了懷裏的人的睡顏一整夜。

而且還很熱。

但至少北極熊和中提琴都沒有出現。

**-END-**

**Author's Note:**

> 感謝鷹的BETA！


End file.
